The Beggining of a New Journey
by Sparkly NekoTea
Summary: When a girl shows up in the hunter exam with a past uncertain even to herself. How will the story turn out for the whole gang? Kurapikaxoc. First fic I did, so nervous.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter.**

Name: Len Kasuga/ Nikaiya Kuruta (Real name)

Age: 17 years old

Appearance: Golden-yellow hair that ends up to her waist. She holds it neatly with either a pigtail or a pony tail or better less leave it loose. She has blue eyes typical to a kuruta. She looks weak, vulnerable and refined but is actually strong and is skilled in using weapons. She is quite protective of her friends even if her snobby and mocking attitude rarely defines it to them

Weapons: She's a katana wielder but is also good at using other types of weapons just as long as her body could take the weight and pressure that will be applied to it. She hides magical skills and only uses it when needed. Her nen skill is materialization, she materialized a red rose which is seen as a bracelet on her right wrist. The petals can circle around her in battle and will come together as a shield when needed, the two leaves meanwhile are actually sharp blades that are able to cut through anything.

Past: A kuruta tribe survivor. She was found and adopted by a rich family when they accidentally bumped their car into her, resulting to a loss of some memories. Her innocent and beautiful doll-like face attracted the couple to adopt her and make her the heir to all of their treasures. Unfortunately the couple died and their relatives took care of her. They treated her nicely just like the ones who adopted her. But they were so protective of the family's name that she always had to tuck away during quarrels. The deceased couple respected her need of fullfilment of the past that they even let her have her katana, which she was holding at the time they bumped into her. She can only recall some of the memories through deja vu.

Attitude: Cold and snobby at first but is actually warm-hearted. She is quite protective of her friends which is actually her obvious weakness because it makes her reckless thus causing her imprudent attitude. She is knowledgeable about things and matches Kurapika's wisdom, she is a girl who is a complete mystery when the group met her. Of course, who knew someone could reach Kurapika's standards.

~Flashback~

She closed the book, closing her eyes she sighed relentlessly.

"So what kind of joke is it this time?" She asked, eyes opening slightly as she watch the maid pour some tea in the cup.

"They want you to enter the 'Hunter Exam', Ojou sama" The maid politely answered as she set the teapot down.

She took the cup and smelled the fragrance of the tea.

"Hunter exam, huh? I've read about it. If I'm not mistaken it's an exam that is fully participated because of all the benefits or merely because you are going to become famous with a title of being a hunter to your name." She sipped her tea, making no noise as she did.

"So what's their explanation about this?" She asked once again, putting the cup down and gazing at the maid with her blue observing eyes.

"Something about the reputation of this family" The maid answered.

"Hmmm, As expected of my good old relatives, they're again fighting for this family's reputation. And now, they've come to the point where they actually involved me in it." She smirked.

"It's quite normal, if you ask me, Ojou sama. You're part of this family so it's quite understandable why they're involving you"

The golden-haired girl paused for a while. Staring idly at the steam rising from her cup as it quickly faded along the air.

"I'm never a part of this family. You, yourself is aware of that...being my personal maid ever since the first time I got here"

"Yes, I'm fully aware of it but, still you are to take part of everything that runs in this family. It's an obligation you have to take and in return they give you what you need most"

A slight breeze passed by, blowing some strands of her hair as she kept silent. She closed her eyes, took her book and stood up.

"I'm going to talk to them about this" She headed toward the exit of the garden.

"Are you going to accept their offer, Ojou sama"

"I will, as you did say I'm a part of this family...and if I still want my goal I have to abide to some of their rules that are reasonable enough...either way...I'm still who I was back then." Len left the maid and made her way out of the garden. The maid bowed and took the cup which was only sipped once.

"So this is the ship that is supposed to take me to the testing place... It's quite awkward that someone who lived luxuriously these past years will be once again taking a trip within an awkward looking ship" Len observed, although she was quite unsure of what she had blurted out.

Surely, she lived such a life that any girl would dream of. But what she was unsure of was her past. She couldn't actually remember if she had ridden a ship like this before that if her recent relatives would describe, it would be cheap, old-fashioned and antique. They would even probably say that it's suitable in an oversized cabinet. She walked in, carrying a blue bagpack with her that is filled with necessities she will need for a trip. All of the people on board were men, muscular and bulky type. She ignored the eyes that if not mocking, were pervertedly staring at her._ What are these fools staring at? _she wondered. Knowing she was only wearing loose pants and a thick over-shirt to hide her figure. She went to the side of the ship where she would be able to get some cool and gentle breeze from the sea. _It feels awkward to be in here with all male and no female ship. I wonder if I really am meant to be in here? _She thought as she looked at the orange horizon in front of her. A boy who was of the same hair and eye color was observantly following her every move. She felt this and glanced at the boy's direction, he turned away instantly, a slight blush of embarrasment showed up. She looked away, and continued staring at the horizon, although she quite felt something familiar with the boy._ Ugh, what's new with deja vus anyway.I mostly experience them._ Feeling quite bored she took out her book and decided to read. Turning her back at the beautiful horizon, she leafed the pages in search of her bookmark.

"SET SAIL" The captain yelled.

Len stopped her search for the bookmark to look up at the captain. He was fat and had a pipe on his mouth. His nose was red as if he has a cold or a runny nose, but she assumed it was paint or something. Before she could even gaze back to her book, someone was shouting from behind her.

"Hey! Wait for me! I want to come aboard!" A boy shouted.

She looked back observantly. She saw a boy all in green, running towards the ship desperately, behind him was a man with black hair and shades, honestly thinking, she thought he was a businessman with the formal suit on.

"It's no use, we can't stop the ship anymore" the captain shouted.

"Try again next year, boy" A man teased.

"Heh, what's a kid like you going to do there? You're goingbto hate it anyway" Another one added.

_It's true, this ship may look slow but to swim just to be able to catch it will be quite impossible unless you have a strong 's a hopeless case. _Len thought agreeingly.

Suddenly the boy changed route and so did the man behind him. Len watched, as they arrived at a cliff above the ship. He took out his fishing rod and swished it. Succesfully it wrapped on a sphere-shaped rock.

_What's he up to?_

The boy swinged using his rod along with the man. The string let go of the rock as they reached the ship. They slid down the sail to thee floor. The boy landed just fine but his companion fell badly.

"Are you okay, mister?" The boy asked.

"My name's not mister. Call me Leorio san" The man explained.

Len was quite stunned at how the boy managed to get on board. She smirked at them as she quite became interested with what more the boy could do.

_Well, I guess I was quite wrong that this test would be boring. Looks like theres much more in store than I thought it would be._

_**-End-**_

_**Iyachu: It's my very first fic so...Sorry if you don't expect this as good as anyone else in here. As you see, I need more improvements. Reviews are pretty welcome and I adore people who will be generous enough to give way for my improvements. Thank you I will make a new chapter as soon as possible ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

The ship sailed calmly on the sea. The breeze was gentle but it was enough to keep the ship moving, sea fowls glided around the ship, they're noises quite breaking the silence on the ship. Blue eyes kept blankly staring at the endless horizon in front. There wasn't much to do and her mind just kept wandering to her enigmatic past. Her golden hair was neatly tied by a red bow and a few wisps of her hair were blown alongside the wind, the once hidden katana is already visible with it's handle out of a hole in her garment. Sighing, she let herself sit, leaning on the side of the ship and ignoring the fact that the katana's shape behind her was quite uncomfortable. Grabbing her bag she took out a book and started leafing the pages for her bookmark. Her search was quite halted when a sea fowl fell a few feet beside her, dead. Len watched as a man took the knife and walked away as another yawned. She returned to her book and continued her search at the book. The boy in green was sitting abaft, patiently waiting for a bite, not knowing that the blonde haired boy had been observing him a while back. A bulky man started to vomit at the side of the ship, as he did, the captain and his crew came up on deck. Their footsteps caught some of the people's attention, Len was no exception, since she did took a one look at them before going back to what she was reading.

"How pathetic! A big guy like that getting seasick with these calm waves" A crew commented, as he looked at the vomiting guy at the side.

"It happens every time. By the time we reach Dole Island, he'll run out of things to throw up, and probably be left with skin and bones." The captain smirked.

The whole crew chuckled at what seemed like a joke to them whilst continuing to follow the captain.

"I wonder how many can handle this?" The captain looked around, observing all his passengers that are to enter the prestigious 'HUNTER EXAM'

"From looking around, the guys who have backbones are..."

Suddenly one of the crew skillfully caught the knife that had killed the sea crane a while back. He held at the ropes that seemingly supported the ship while his other hand held the knife.

"Hey bro, can you catch this?" The crew asked.

The man glared at him, annoyed.

"Bastard" The man yelled.

He climbed the same ropes but the crew hopped off it, the man followed him down and hastily attacked the crew who just dodged every attack he gave. A lot of the bored passengers ran to see the excitement. The man who was lying a few feet from Len shifted position, his expression quite mocking. Len just continued to read her book, obviously undistracted by the commotion whilst both the blonde boy and the boy in green sat silently, ignoring the noise.

The crew continued his little game, passing the knife to either hand. As he continued to amuse the whole crowd the man was already getting agitated, unable to retrieve his knife. He lunged at him but for the last time, the crew had dodged it and this time was able to point the tip of the knife at his chin.

"Oh, he's good" Amused, the man beside Len was now paying attention to fight as it ended, his eyes showing a hint of interest.

"That's enough, Gatso" The captain yelled, preventing the fight to go on any longer.

With the battle stopped, the excitement escaped the crowd and silence reigned once more as the captain turned at the defeated man.

"Get off...Get off this ship" The captain ordered at the man.

"Wh-What did you say" the man asked, sounding as if what the captain had said was incredulous.

The captain faced him fully, two men sneaked behind him and grabbed both his arms. At the captain's signal, they threw the man into the sea. The crew named, Gatso, as the captai had called him, threw a floating ring after him.

"As long as you're on my ship, you'll follow MY rules. Guys, that I don't like are going to be thrown off. Keep that in mind!" The captain yelled, making sure it was clear to all the people on board the HE is captain.

"Does being a girl count? Honestly, men are now so despicable when they have power." Len whispered, her attention still on the book.

Suddenly, the boy felt a tug at his rod. Blinking at disbelief that he had gotten a bite.

"I got something!" He yelled catching almost everyones attention.

The captain gazed at him while the man in a business man suit also became distracted. He pulled his rod, trying to reel the fish in. He was almost pulled in by the fish but maintained his composure and continued to tug back. The fish started to jump out of the water, still fighting with the boy.

"There!" The boy yelled in glee as the fish was reeled with great force.

"Hey kid, you got a big one. Plus, a flying bonto fish is very hard to catch" The captain complimented.

"I know, it's rare around the Whale Island too."

The captain smiled at him. Abruptly interrupting them the man yawned once again. Urging both of them to turn toward the man.

"The wind stopped. Now there's not even a breeze. At this pace, I wonder when we'll get to Dole Island."

Just then the boy looked up. The birds were still chattering as usual but the boy seemed to have noticed something with their chatter. The captain faced the boy once more. The boy set the fish down and faced the horizon behind him, his brow creased as if suspecting something from it.

"It's coming...A storm is coming"

The captain turned at him, surprised with the prediction the boy made.

"Yeah, right. There isn't a single wave" the man sarcastically said as he looked behind the sea at his back.

"The wind is getting moist and it's salty...the sea cranes are warning each other too."

Len payed attention this time, the boy somehow caught her interest. Standing up, she gazed up at the birds and listened to their chattering noises.

"Sea cranes? Haha...Do you know what they are saying?" the man asked in amusement.

"Yeah, but not everything" The boy answered as he turned to the man.

"Are you mocking me?" The man asked, chuckling.

The blonde-haired boy also payed attention to the sound of he sea fowls. The captain did the same thing, slightly interested and amused with the boy's ability he turned to the boy with gentle eyes.

"Kid...you got on board from Whale Island, right" The captain asked.

The boy just nodded his head in response.

"What does your father do?"

"He's a Hunter. I only know him from looking at a picture. I admire him" The boy answered, looking back at the seemingly calm horizon.

"I see, your father is a Hunter too"

The captain continued to look at the boy, his mind wandered back and imagined a person standing just beside the green boy. A person whom he respects because of the very attitude that the boy himself possessed.

"Kid"

"What?"

"How big is the storm? And when will we hit it?"

"The sea cranes say it's strong and at this rate... two hours." The boy answered in a tone of reassurance.

The captain chuckled at him, greatly impressed.

"I've had this job for a long time and you're the second one to get it right.

"Second?" The boy asked, quite confused.

"MEN! LOWER THE SAILS!" the captain yelled.

The man in the formal suit became surprised that the captain is really buying the kid's prediction of the weather. The men did as they were told, they either climbed up to fix the sails or pulled some ropes. The man walked toward them, observing or rather watching the men work. As he looked around, he saw black clouds passing by the blue, clear sky. Fewer at first then it started to multiply as it passed by. Just as he was looking at the passing nimbuses, a bucket came out of nowhere, and headed right toward him. It hits him straight to the face making it break. Pieces of it start to head towards the blonde boy in front of him. Eyes closed, he dodged the planks as if he knew where it would hit directly. Len who was standing at that time dodged one and blocked one with the book.

"Be careful!" The man yelled.

"I'm sorry, my hands slipped!" The other yelled back.

"Yeah, right. Trying to test me with this?" The man yelled back arrogantly while playing with the bucket's ring with his finger.

"Looks, like we've got a lot of tough guys this year" the captain whispered as he observantly watched them.

By evening the storm had arrived. Although the waves were big the ship was still straight. Everyone was gathered at the mast as if waiting or suspecting something to happen. before the storm starts to get wild. As lightning flashed and thunder roared the mast suddenly gave of light. Although fascinated the people were also curious about how the mast glowed.

"What is that?"

"It's St. Elmo's fire" The captain answered.

"St. Elmo's fire?" The boy asked as if what the captain had said was too confound for him to understand.

"During a thunderstorm or if an electrically charged cloud is above, static energy accumulates at high places, like the top of a mast, becomes strong enough to result in a glowing discharge" The blonde boy spoke.

The boy looked at him with great interest. Admiring the blonde's great knowledge.

"You've finally said something. Thanks for the explanation that can be found in an encyclopedia" The older man teased.

The boy narrowed his eyes at him, obviously hating the man's current arrogance. The man continued to tease the boy like a child, putting out his tongue and waving his fingers at the boy.

"Among sailors, it is said that one who sees St. Elmo's fire can't return alive" the captain explained.

"That's interesting" The man said in his arrogant way.

"A big storm is coming!" The captain scolded, looking sternly a him.

"Although I do believe that a big storm is in it for us, it sounds quite incredulous to believe at a cult superstitions like St. Elmo's fire." Len spoke as she made her way to the crowd.

The captain looked at her. Impressed that a girl is able to speak that way when a terrifying storm is about to make the sea turbulent.

_I think, I'll be seeing some guys who'll be excellent Hunter material _the captain thought as he gazed back at the glowing mast.

As the storm raged on the ship had started to become a plaything to the waves. The very picture of a tumultuous ocean in a tempest could be seen, chances that the ship would ever make it through seemed quite impossible with such a situation. As the thundered roared and the lightning flashed the ship continued it's way, it was as if it was ignoring the wild rampage the sea was making at it. Inside the ship, the passengers were inside, dry but being thrown over here and there with the waves force on the ship. The lantern barely stayed still which made the light quite impossible for reading. A lot of the apples started rolling about everywhere. Len stayed at the side and just kicked every apple that came her way in boredom. The boy in green was amusedly walking on an overturned barrel and just seemed to be playing with the changing direction of the room. A man somewhere held tightly at a box calling his mother. As the storm continued to rage about, the blonde boy seemed to have taken a nap on his hammock, ignoring the racket below him, while the other man took a bite at an apple while maintaining his balance as he sat in the middle.

~Wind blow more,

~In a storrm over the ocean~

The captains song was abruptly stopped as Gatso opened the door.

"Captain, the bottom of the ship is leaking!" he informed.

"Damn it! Plug it with the asses of the useless guys lying around."

"Aye aye, sir" the crew smirked.

"Hard to port, AYE! Were going to FLY!" the captain shouted as he ship was thrown by big wave. The thunder was loud and lightning was sharp. One of the fast lights hit the main mast causing a cut that might end up destroying the top.

_**-End-**_

_**Iyachu: I guess I got carried away with writing. This one is quite longer than the first one. I was thinking of putting a whole episode but it seems I could only write up to here. I will try to catch up with some of the chapters but please bear with me more since I am trying to balance my schedule as a student and as an authoress. Hope you enjoy more of the renewed chapters (of course, with my oc in it, I couldn't help renewing the anime). By the way, I wrote this by the way I view the anime when I watch so, I guess it's not as many would probably expect.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The room was clad in darkness as the lamp seemed to have fallen down to the floor a few hours ago, Len had been continuously kicking an apple as the room had stopped throwing the passengers from side-to-side, although dark she seemed to sense where the apple would be landing, thus she was able to keep the apple from bouncing away from her. A small light appeared as a door opened, illuminating a few passengers who had passed out because of the impudent way the ship had swayed as it rode the tempest outside. The captain who had entered the room to take a look at his passengers was sarcastically uttering words as he looked at all the people sprawled on the floor.

"Yes, it's water. Chew on this grass too, it'll make you feel better" the boy in green was handing a man some grass.

Len had paid no attention to him this time, the apple she had been leisurely kicking on was keeping her amused. Disabling her to concentrate much of what is happening. Although the room was, in no doubt, steady, the ship was still sailing the stormy sea, riding the waves like an over-sized surfboard.

"You want to know my name?" the man in a formal suit asked the captain indecently as the only girl had left her place and walked toward the captain's direction.

"That's correct" the captain answered seemingly ignoring the imprudent way the man had asked him a while back.

"I'm Gon" the boy answered as he looked back smiling

"The name's Len, captain" the girl bowed with familiar respect.

"My name is Kurapika" the blonde answered, sitting up from his hammock.

"Huh?...I- I am Leorio" The man answered hesitantly.

"Gon, Len, Kurapika, Leorio, huh? So, why do you want to become a hunter?" The captain asked the four.

Although surprised with the random question, Len had remained in total composure with arms crossed against her chest as the man Leorio had started to question the captain in his impudent way.

"Just answer the question" The captain commanded firmly.

"My dad is a hunter, that's why I wanna see what his job is like" the boy answered confidently.

"Hey, don't answer him yet, can't you see I'm still conversing with this old man"

"C'mon, just tell him your purpose"

"I don't want to! And I will never tell my purpose! I will never do something that you coerce me into, not unless we have a duel" The older man responded with such air that Len would've blocked him off with a logical statement if she wasn't just trying to remain silent and observant.

"I agree, Leorio" the blonde finally talked as he jumped of his hammock, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hey! How old are you? PUT MORE RESPECT IN YOUR WORDS WHEN YOU SAY MY NAME!" Leorio yelled.

_Oh really. You treat the captain with such unforgivable impudence and yet you want others to treat you with respect. Wake up, dude this is already karma _Len thought grudgingly as she secretly stared at him stonily.

"Although a lie helps avoid annoying questions, I believe lying is similar to greed and it is a shameful act" The blonde randomly spoke as he walked towards them.

Although quite ambiguous, Len had understood what Kurapika meant with his rhetorical statement.

"Call me LEORIO SAN" The older one insisted as his anger grew from being ignored.

"To confess something to a person whom I just met, my reason to become a hunter….is too personal to tell. So, I cannot answer your question at this time." Kurapika continued, ignoring the now glaring and short-tempered boy beside him.

"Call me LERIO SAN! LE-O-RIO-SAN!" The elder one emphasized as he seethed with the mockery of the boy in front of him.

The boy only looked at him, his eyes full of anger but Len can sense that it wasn't because of the captain's intrusive question of knowing his purpose, no, something deeper that seems to be a secret to the strangers around him. After all, if it wasn't, he would've said his purpose without any hesitation like the boy Gon did. Leorio's eyes on the other hand was angry because of the boy's continuous mockery and due respect to elders. Both Gon and Len kept quiet watching the two boys, as both had anger deep in their eyes.

"For the ones who refuse to answer my question should get off this ship immediately!" the captain interrupted, surprising the three persons who hadn't given any answer.

"You guys still don't understand? The hunter exam has already begun ever since you got on board the ship" The captain continued with an air as he showed a piece of paper to all four people in front of them. Each of them were surprised to see the symbols on the paper.

"That's from the Hunter Committee!" Leorio yelled taken aback!

"As you know there are a lot of people who wants to take the hunter exam, as many as the stars and because the testers are unable to check all the testers that come in, we are summoned to filter them, so even if you get to the testing place you will be kicked out" the captain explained.

"As expected, the hunter exam is difficult, after all, I could see a lot of people who would fail with no doubt." Len murmured as she looked around the place.

"Whether you all get to take the exam or not depends on my judgement, so answer carefully." The captain continued as he smiled with a newfound confidence.

The elder man saw the groups situation and spoke first.

"Looks like I have no more choice, I guess I'll tell you. My reason to become a hunter…."

"I am the only survivor of the Kuruta tribe" the blonde interrupted.

"Hey! I'm trying to talk here!" Leorio yelled at him.

Len on the other hand was taken aback with it, for some reason but she just shook it off as she listened to the kuruta's words as he conversed with the captain and as he quarreled with Leorio for the second time.

"How about the only rose among these thorns? What is your reason" The captain asked turning to Len.

"I am only abiding by my elder's orders. My family is well-known for a good reputation at our country but a few months recently my parents died in an ambush. My relatives had to take over the business and the Kasuga household. Because most them are reputation and business minded they thought of producing a hunter inside the family" She explained in a tone quite similar to the blonde's

"So you're reason is not personal but family or business reasons" the captain observed.

"It may be put that way but I can also use the hunter license in my own interests, after all, I wouldn't depend on my relatives anymore since I will be able to work and earn my own money instead of getting to do errands just for the sake of me getting what I want. I'd rather be the one intimidating than the one intimidated"

"Hmpf…you're quite a tough girl." The captain remarked.

"In this world, once the reputation you live in is believed to be vulnerable, it's better to become it's opposite to dodge the rest. Being a girl, there's much more harm that's possible to be done on me, compared to a situation if I was a boy"

The captain smiled, amused with the girl's bold answer.

Len's mind drifted after the talk with the captain, for some reason her head started pounding like crazy. She tried to ignore for the second time, she knew it was probably because she was quite tired and was already nervous and tensioned. She secretly took a big gulp of air, hoping it would ease her out.

"That's for the third time…..go out, I will finish the filthy clan of the kuruta once and for all" Leorio glared at the blonde boy.

"Take that back, Leorio!" He shouted.

"That's Leorio san!"

There was a sudden silence as the two switched glares at each other.

"Go out"

"I look forward to it!" The blonde retorted.

They walked towards the deck ignoring the captain, who was dissuading them on their fight.

"Please leave them" The boy spoke, surprising both the Captain and Len.

"If you want to know him, you must know what he is angry about. Aunt Mito told me this when I was a child and it is one of my favorite lines"

Len started to step out of the room, heading towards the same direction.

"Where are you going, young lady?" The captain asked.

"Outside….to see a good fight" She briefly answered as a dark smile came out her face.

The two boys were in the middle of their battle when Len came out to watch. The captain and the boy in green was also outside now. The storm was still raging on, rampaging like a wild animal on the loose, seawater was also coming inside the ship. The boys were ignoring the rain as they continued their battle as Len watched attentively who is going to win when…..KKRAAAK BOOOOM!

A shout was heard as one of the crew fell of the main sail, about to fall into the rampaging waves of the ocean. Len had no choice, her feet reacted and was now running toward the crew, expecting to save him. The two didn't get to catch the man but Gon bravely caught him but he was without support. Len grabbed his feet, while the blonde caught her with Leorio as Main support.

The sky had cleared the next day, but all four of them were soaking wet. Len had to take out her hand towel to at least dry her hair, while the ribbon she had was now tied at her wrist as she sat beside Gon. She ignored the two others who were scolding them for their foolishness when a while back they would've been in the same situation.

"Say that to yourselves too" she mumbled under her towel.

"But you did caught us, right?" Gon smiled.

Startling the three, who didn't expect some answer, Len smiled from under her towel.

"So what happened to your fight?" The boy asked sitting down.

"Fight?...Oh, we did have one" Leorio answered disorientedly.

"I apologize for being so rude back then, I'm sorry, Leorio san" Kurapika said.

"Sheesh, it sounds formal. Leorio is okay, Kurapika. I also apologize for what I said and I take it all back" Leorio firmly said.

_Well, I'm glad that's over _Len thought as she faced all of them.

The captain laughed behind them as if there was something humorous at them.

"The four of you have passed" the captain stated, taking all of them by surprise.

Leorio was much startled and questioned the captain before believing him thoroughly. Len just smiled, she was relieved she passed this one, but since it seems so easy she wondered, how long she would continue to stand before she could reach the real test. There were so many possibilities that came about her head, but there was only one perfect goal for her, a goal she will yearn for until she finishes this exam.

_**-End-**_

_**Iyachu: Okay, I admit because of our school schedule (With some extra-curricular activities)it took me a long time for this to come out. Unfortunately, I'm afraid it'll rain flames here because it was a rush version. Anyways, reviews are always welcome and I would gladly accept words of wisdom from the veterans…..I wish to improve my work so I wish you could give me loads of advices, that would be enough for an advance Christmas gift, Thank you and hoped you enjoyed reading. Fourth chapter up next. ^^**_


End file.
